1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a pluggable optical transceiver, in particular, the application relates to an optical transceiver with a type of the CFP transceiver.
2. Background Arts
One of multi-source agreements (MSAs) of an optical transceiver called as a centum (100) gigabit Form-factor pluggable (CFP) has defined electrical interfaces to a host system and outer dimensions thereof. The CFP optical transceiver defined therein includes top and bottom housings, two fastening screws, and a front panel. Two fastening screws, which are provided in respective sides of the front panel, each extend from the front panel to the rear end of the housing. Fastening these screws to holes provided in the host system, the CFP optical transceiver securely engages with the host system.
Two screws in the sides thereof restricts an inner space of the housing, where optical and electrical components are installed. The MSA regarding the CSP transceiver further defines specifications in a range of 400 Gbps. Optical components applicable to 400 Gbps will become large in outer sizes thereof and electrical components operable thereat inherently show greater power dissipation. Accordingly, the housing of a CFP transceiver becomes further preferable in the inner space thereof as wider as possible.